The Question
by Sagi-chan
Summary: Hiei finally pops the question to Kurama. [one-shot] [not-really-yaoi] Be prepared for stupidity and fluffiness


**Disclaimer:** _These characters are not mine. This anime world is not mine. Don't make me hurt you for being stupid._

**AN** _Well, because I haven't posted anything for an ungodly amount of time, and because I'm currently bored as hell – I decided to write this completely pointless fic. That's right. I know it's stupid and I don't expect many reviews for it, if any at all. It's just here for larks. That's right, for larks. Be prepared to lose some brain cells because of this. Kami-sama knows I did while writing it..._

**Summary:**_ Hiei finally pops the question to Kurama. Only... it's not what you think._

===

It had been a long, hard mission. All four of the Reikai Tentai were tired, hurt and faintly proud that they had finally managed to take down that annoying group of S-class demons that had somehow managed to get through the barrier.

Yusuke, as he was the team leader, had the wonderful joyous task of taking said S-class demons back to Reikai so that Koenma, their chibi-boss might judge their souls and send them for an eternity to clean the Makai sewers. Such a harsh punishment...

Kuwabara, as the local human and comedic relief, had pranced off – completely ignorant of his wounds – to find Yukina, the girl he claimed was his girlfriend. Hopefully, the small Koorime girl wouldn't be so ignorant of the human boy's wounds and she would heal him.

_Hopefully.___

As for the other two reluctant members of the Tentai? They were at Kurama's house, nursing their wounds and getting ready for a deep healing sleep.

And it is with them that our very short story takes place.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked after removing his bandages and licking the wounds that had suddenly appeared on his arm. After all, nobody could harm the great Hiei, especially not some lowly S-class youkai trash.

Kurama hummed to let Hiei know he was listening. To tell the truth, he was brushing out his long hair after rinsing the red locks of equally red blood. _"Two-hundred three, two-hundred four, two-hundred five..."_ He murmured.

"Oi! Kitsune! Listen to me!" Hiei snarled, interrupting Kurama's brush stroke count.

Kurama sighed, finally turning towards his small friend. "Hai, Hiei-san?"

Hiei actually had the audacity to look away with a faint blush staining his cheeks.

Kurama sighed and began counting his brush strokes again. _"One, two, three..."_

"Kitsune, we've known each other for a long time, right?"

_"Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven..."_

A pause as Hiei tried to regain his nerve. Kurama continued counting.

"And we're really close friends, right?"

_"Seventy, seventy-one, seventy-two..."_

"And there are no secrets between us, right? I mean, I'll tell you my problems, you rant at me in your stupid Kitsune way..." Hiei continued rambling to a not-listening fox-demon-reincarnated-as-a-human.

_"One-hundred, one-hundred one..."_

"...So you won't laugh at me?"

Kurama blinked and put down his brush, just realizing that Hiei had been speaking. "Why would I laugh at you Hiei, we're friends."

"And we care about each other!" Hiei said triumphantly as though just winning a strenuous debate.

"Exactly!" The red head blinked, suddenly noticing that Hiei was bleeding. "**_Wah_**! Hiei-san lay down! You're bleeding!" The Youko lunged forward to pin Hiei to the bed.

Both demons flushed at the extremely compromising position they were now in.

"Kurama..." Hiei whispered, staring up into the green eyes above his. "Can I ask you my question now?"

Kurama nodded, noticing that his red hair was now trailing slightly over Hiei's pale, bare skin.

Hiei flushed, unable to tear away his gaze.

"Kurama..." Hiei gulped and finally blurted out his question before something weird would happen, like Botan crashing into the window. "Where do babies come from?"

===

**AN** _Yeah.__ It was stupid. Hopefully it made you laugh. It probably just confused you. Whatever. Maybe now I can get back to work on those Fics that I've been forsaking. ._

_And I'm sure you've noticed that I've changed my pen-name from Dark Dreaming to Sagi-chan. Check my bio for the reason._

**_Review, ne?_****__**

****

****

**_._**


End file.
